Flexible packages, often implemented using polymeric film and commonly referred to as "plastic bags", are useful for storing numerous different articles and materials. In some applications it is desirable that the packages be able to be opened and closed repeatedly. Such packages, generally referred to as "reclosable packages", frequently utilize zipper profiles having two or more interlocking profiles that lock to one another by the insertion of a "male profile" into a "female profile". Using such techniques, it is possible to create a tightly sealing package that can be opened and closed many times.
One disadvantage with existing zipper profiles is that they have difficulty closing if the profiles are obstructed or contaminated by powders or other small-sized particulate matter. For example, sugar or salt that finds its way into the volume formed by two or more legs of a female profile can prevent the sealing of the male and female profiles to one another since the male profile is not able to enter the female profile. Even if the particulate contamination is insufficient to wholly prevent the sealing of the male and female profiles, it can greatly diminish the efficacy of the seal or create a seal which will inadvertently open.
Types of particulate matter that can obstruct the operation of a traditional zipper profile include both food and non-food items. Examples of food items that will obstruct a traditional zipper profile include sugar, salt, flour, spices, powdered drink mixes, pancake and other baking batters, cereals, etc. Non-food items that will obstruct a traditional zipper profile include fertilizers, road-salt, soil, cement, plaster, sand, etc. The problems with these particulate materials is increased when the flexible package in which they are used is opened and closed repeatedly, since additional contaminants can enter and accumulate within the profile after each closure and opening cycle.
Consequently, a need exists for a closure arrangement for a flexible package which will effectively seal a package containing a powdered or particulate substance.